Pleasing the Audience 8
by Persiana13
Summary: One Shot. In this one, several members of the Justice League express their opinions on the catfight between Tigra and Persiana.


**Pleasing the Audience 8 **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos. _

One Shot 

Speedy entered,

"Persiana13, you are the man!"  
**Finally, someone that actually respects me. I'd kiss you, but I don't swing that way. **

Speedy blinked,

"O-K. Awkward. So, I was thinking, me and some of the others were talking about that big cat-fight between Tigra and Persiana, and, we were wondering…could you do another one?"

Diablos entered, furious,

"Roy, you shameless bastard!"

Speedy swallowed,

"Uh, hi, Lance.

He took a BIG step back. Diablos shouted,

"How can you even ask for something like this?"

Guy entered with Green Arrow, Flash, Booster Gold, and Skeets,

"Come on, kid. Don't get your panties in a bunch. It was an awesome cat-fight."  
Flash turned to Booster,

"You owe me a hundred bucks! They actually kissed!"

Diablos rolled his eyes,

"I'm surrounded by perverts."

Green Arrow said,

"Hey, you watched that fight too. Aren't you being a bit hypocritical about all this?"  
Diablos glared, his eyes glowing,

"I didn't take bets on them kissing, nor did I ogle her like a piece of meat!"  
**As opposed to the way she looks at you? **

Diablos sighed,

"First of all, Tigra and Persiana did not kiss…"

Tigra entered,

"Hey, guys."

Everyone but Diablos and Persiana13 drooled.

The author applauded,

**Good job in that fight scene. It took weeks to rehearse, but you pulled it off flawlessly! **

Tigra blushed,

"Thanks, but the real credit goes to Farrah. She really kept up."

Ollie said,

"Hey, did you two actually kiss?"

Tigra scowled,

"Do I look like I play for that team?"

Guy said,

"That wouldn't be a bad thing!

Guy then got hit with an ice ball,

"OW! Tora!"

Ice entered,

"Guy, how could you? You left me in the middle of our date to watch a cat-fight?"

She pulled his ear and dragged him away. Guy said off camera,

"I said I was sorry! OW! That is actually hurting me!"

Black Canary entered,

"Arrow!"

Ollie swallowed nervously,

"Uh, hi, Lady Bird."

He turned and fled off camera, Black Canary chasing and wielding a katana. Black Canary shouted off camera,

"DIE!"

Flash and Booster Gold said simultaneously,

"I'll be going too."

Both sped away.

Diablos turned to Tigra,

"Greer, I'm so sorry about these idiots."

Tigra shrugged,

"Meh, it's cool. I'm used to guys staring at me."

She tilted her head slightly,

"Farrah really does have good taste in men, though."

Diablos saw Speedy with two thumbs raised and rolled his eyes,

"Look, Greer. I really should be going now."

Tigra stepped in front, arms behind her back,

"No, don't go yet. Stay awhile."

Speedy left. Farrah entered,

"Diablos, are you still-?"

She saw Tigra strutting up to Lance,

"Tigra, what the hell are you doing with my man?"

Tigra innocently remarked,

"Calm down, little sis. I was only window shopping.

She walked around, looking Lance up and down,

"Oh, you have a keeper here, Farrah."

Farrah had her arms folded,

"I'd like to keep it that way."

Tigra sulked,

"Bye, handsome.

She walked off stage, flashing her tail provocatively as she left. Farrah turned to Diablos,

"Do you want to explain that?"

**Diablos is in trouble. I'm getting another cup of coffee. **

The author turned the camera on and left. Farrah had her arms on her hips,

"You wouldn't think of cheating on me, would you?"

Diablos shook his head,

"No, not at all! I love you, Farrah. I mean that!"

Farrah scowled, then smiled,

"I believe you"

Diablos sighed to himself,

"Thanks."

Farrah admired nails,

"Of course, you will have to get naked for me now.

She lustfully glared, sensuously licking her lips. Diablos: Uh-oh. HELP!

He ran off camera, Persiana in hot pursuit.

The author re-entered,

**Ah, that's better. Now, let's see here…**

Catman entered,

"Persiana13!"  
**Oh, great. He's here again. What are you doing, Catman? **

Catman demanded,

"Is it true there was a cat-fight between my feline goddess and Tigra?"  
**Why do you even want to know? **

Catman whined,

"I want to watch the fight!"

A flaming arrow was shot by him. Catman ran for his life. Farrah shouted off camera,

"CATMAN! COME BACK HERE AND DIE!"

She reloaded cross bow and chased after Catman.

**Huh, I was wondering where my flaming crossbow went. **

The author looked around,

**Hey, where's my grenade launcher? **

Loud explosions followed. Tigra roared off camera,

"CATMAN, QUIT BEING A PERVERT! YOU DON'T COME INTO MY DRESSING ROOM WHEN I'M NAKED!"

Another loud explosion followed. Catman screamed off camera,

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWIIIIIIIEEEE!"

**Huh, so that's where it is. **

End of One Shot.


End file.
